Daniel Purser
|size = 260px |height = 6 ft. 2 in. |weight = 234 lb. |hometown = The City Of The Damned |music = "For Whom The Bell Tolls" by Metallica |alignment = Tweener |wrestling_style = Technical Brawler/Puroresu |finisher = Pleasant Dreams |winpct = 50 |wins = 1 |losses = 1 |championships = Currently none }} Daniel Pleasant is an Australian professional wrestler that competes for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Pyromania brand. Biography Born in Australia to a caring mother but an abusive father, Daniel Pleasant's life was torturing exoerience and is believed to be the reason behind his unstable mental state. One day when he was coming home from a day at school, he witnessed a fight between his drunk father and his mother which would take his mothers life. Upon noticing Daniel his father brutally attacked him, breaking his arm and attempted to hide him from anyone whi may come to investigate. Pleasant spent four days hidden before he broke out and attacked him, shovin a shard of broken glass into his neck and ran awayfrom the horrible life he had lived. The next few years are unknown to anyone and have never been revealed by Daniel. Pleasant resurfaced at eighteen and started training in a number of martial arts and was recommended by his Mauy Thai teacher to take up professional wrestling at the AWS academy. During his time there, there was fear over his ability to make commitments as he would quite often show up stinking of alcohol or not show up for weeks. During this time he earnt a degree in Psychology, Business and Teaching. Daniel Pleasant debuted in the first match of the LPW world cup being eliminated 6th. His first match on PPV was in a Prison Yard Brawl in which he was eliminated first in a disappointing showing. Daniel is also scheduled to compete in Villiano 187's Million Dollar Challenge. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Pleasant Dreams ''(Arm Trap Crossface) **''Sweet Death Trap'' (Reverse Suplex rolled into a modified Dragon Sleeper) **''Famous Last Words'' (DDT) **''Trial of the Damned ''(Kick to the knee followed up with two fast punches to the face and finished with a Shining Wizard or Codebreaker) **'Death Balance Effect '(Super Backstabber) *'Favorite moves' *Pele kick *Piledriver *Armbars *Stomps to the head *Knee strikes *Atomic Drop *Drop toe hold, sometimes as a reversal to a running or diving opponent, normally as a set up for the Pleasant Dreams *Multiple trips *Enzuiguri *Elevated guillotine choke *Russian leg sweep *Rolling armbar from top rope *Single leg boston crab *Delayed brainbuster, sometimes from second rope *Samoan drop *Superkick, normally as a set up for the Famous Last Words *Double underhook backbreaker, normally as a set up for the Sweet Death Trap *Multiple Kicks *Multiple punches *Facebuster *Suplex variations **Tiger '85 **Dragon **German **Exploder **Full nelson **Half nelson **Fisherman **Super **Delayed *The "What The Hell Just Happened"-inator (fast kicking combo finished finished with a high impact hook kick to the face) *'Nicknames' **'The Vacuum of Happiness' **'The Pleasant One' **'The Saviour of the Damned' *'Theme Music' **''"For Whom The Bell Tolls"'' by Metallica *'Entrance' **The arena is cast into total darkness except for an ominous blue light. After every bell toll a letter of his name appears on the tron. After the full name is spelt he appears with a small jet of pyro on either side of him. on his way to the ring he tries to anger the crowd by posing and jeering at them. Once in the ring he climbs up a turnbuckle and poses before sitting back down on it to wait for his opponent. Championships and accomplishments *'Australian Wrestling Society' **Match Of The Year 2005 Bloodlust (Daniel Pleasant & Holocaust) v Erik Cane & Johnny Klaw at Terror Pit, 2008 Daniel Pleasant v Michael Stone in a Best out of 5 match for the AWS All Australian Championship at Last Call **All Australian Heavyweight Champion x3 **Victorian Champion x2 **Tasmanian Champion **Australian Tag Team Champion (4 times) with Mike Stone x2, Dezire and Holocaust *'Warriors Wrestling Alliance' **WWA Honour Champion **WWA Tag Champion with Holocaust Match history External links Category:Wrestlers